EnglandxReader Cold
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: Arthur hadn't been answering anybody and you go to check up on him.


I opened the door to my boyfriend's house and walked in. It was eerily quiet, but I could sense someone in the house. I set my purse down on his couch ad walked through the house.

"Arthur!" I called softly. He hadn't been answering his phone and Alfred hadn't been able to get in touch with his step-brother for the past few days. We were worried about him and I finally decided to come see what was wrong. I heard coughing from Arthur's bedroom and hurried in. It was dark, which was very unlike the Englishman, and I couldn't see much.

I walked to one of the windows and opened the curtains. I heard groaning from his bed. I turned and saw Arthur's blonde hair sticking out from under his blankets. He went into another coughing fit before quieting down again. I walked to his bed and sat down on the edge.

"Arthur," I said, running my fingers through his messy hair. He groaned again before pulling his head up over the comforter. His pale face was flushed bright red; his normally bright green eyes were dull and half-lidded and had dark circles under them. He had a then sheen of sweat covering his trembling body.

"_-_? What are you doing here?" he rasped, holding his throat as if it hurt with every word. A small frown tugged at my lips.

"I'm here to check on you. We've all been worried about you," I said, pushing his hair away from his sweaty face. He coughed again, squeezing his eyes shut. He took a deep breath and then looked up at me.

"I-I'm fine love. Just this bloody cold," he muttered, sniffling and closing his eyes tiredly. I rolled my eyes and laid a hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up dear," I mumbled, cupping his cheek. He sighed and leaned into my touch, "You're so stubborn sometimes. I'm going to make you some soup and tea, alright?" I said, standing up and looking at him. He looked at me and shook his head.

"_-_, you don't have-" I kissed him quickly to shut him up. His lips were warm and cracked with fever. I pulled back and set a finger on his nose.

"You are sick Arthur. Stay put and I'll be back in a few minutes," I said. I walked out and into the kitchen, leaving him gaping after me. I searched through his pantry, finding a can of chicken noodle soup. I opened it and poured it on the stove to heat up. I set his kettle on the stove as well for the water to boil.

I search through the cabinet and found a jar of honey. I set it on the counter and found a bowl for the soup. I remembered something suddenly and ran to the living room. I dug through my purse and pulled out a mint from work. I walked back into the kitchen where the soup was steaming and the kettle was starting to whistle.

I poured the soup into the bowl and quickly made Arthur's Earl Grey. I dropped the mint in and then got a spoonful of honey and stirred it in. I searched once more through his cabinets for the bottle of brandy I knew he kept hidden. I grinned in victory and grabbed the bottle. I poured a fair amount into the tea and smiled.

I set the bowl and mug on a small tray and carried it back into Arthur's room. He was panting for breath and all his covers were now thrown off him. I set the tray on his bedside table and sat next to him.

"Artie," I said softly, stroking his arm. His eyes opened and he looked at me. "Come on. You've gotta eat something, sweetheart." I helped him sit up and lean against his headboard. He ate silently, leaning his head back every now and then to catch his breath.

"You really don't have to stay love. I don't want you to get sick," he said, setting the bowl back down on his side table. I handed him the mug of tea, smiling gently.

"I don't mine. You need someone to take care of you," I said, brushing my knuckles down his cheek. He chuckled and took a sip of the tea. He cringed slightly and swallowed with a strange look on his face.

"Love, what did you put in here?" he asked, eyeing the cup distrustfully. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"It's got mint and honey in it. The mint will help you breath and the honey'll coat your throat. The brandy'll help you sleep." I mumbled the last part, hoping he would hear. His eyes widened and he coughed again.

"Brandy? My good cognac!?" he cried and nearly dropped his tea. I grabbed the cup and held it while he coughed violently into his hand.

"Yes Arthur, just a bit. It will help you sleep. Please," I pleaded. He glared at me for a moment then took back the cup. "Thank you dear." He huffed slightly and took a few more sips. "It's not that bad is it?" I asked, watching him. He glanced up at me and shook his head. I giggled an leaned in and kissed his cheek.

He finished off the tea and I could see his eyes starting to droop. I touched his cheek gently. He looked at me, trying to hold back a yawn. I laughed and took his cup from him.

"Sleep hun. You ought to feel better when you wake up," I said. He nodded and leaned back, resting his head on his pillows. I pulled the covers up to his chin as he closed his eyes. "I loved you Artie," I whispered and kissed his forehead.

"Love you too," he mumbled. He was so adorable when he wasn't being stubborn and pushing people away. I stood up and grabbed the tray with the empty bowl and walked into the kitchen. I washed the bowl and mug and then went into the living room. I grabbed an old book from one of his many shelves and plopped down on his sofa to read until he woke up.

~A few hours later~

I was almost completely finished with my book when I heard something down the hall. I was about to get up to investigate, but I saw Arthur stumbling his way into the living room. He yawned widely and scratched the back of his head. I chuckled as I saw he was only wearing his red pajama bottoms.

"Afternoon sleeping beauty," I said, marking my page and standing up. He looked at me and grinned.

"Hello love," he replied, pulling me into his arms. I giggled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"You're looking a lot better, and your fevers broken," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed my nose.

"I had a wonderful doctor," he murmured and pulled me into a deep kiss. I laughed against his mouth and returned it whole heartedly. It broke, however, as Arthur's stomach growled loudly.

"How about some eggs and bacon?" I said, tugging the Brit towards the kitchen. He laughed and nodded his head.

"Sounds wonderful love." He spun me around and pulled me in for one more kiss. "Thank you for everything," he said. I smiled and poked his nose.

"You're very welcome dear. I love you."

"I love you too _."


End file.
